


Premonition

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Baby Kicking, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Crazy Mom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby gets a name, crazy mom breaks out, crazy mom commits murder, moving in with Roger, six months pregnant, spirit freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: On New Year's after a concert performance, Grace is spiritually accosted by Freddie, who warns her that her mother has broken out and is on the lam. Once the band is back in the UK, Grace discovers that her mother murdered Tommy Black, the father of her unborn baby. Roger invites her to live with him which she gladly accepts, he alleviates some of her fears. Grace enters the six month mark of her pregnancy, her baby is more active now, and she can't keep her hands off Roger!
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 4





	Premonition

Chapter 8: Premonitions

“Are you ready?” Janet’s eyes opened up to see Mike the orderly standing up above her, arms crossed, looking very intimidating. 

“What have I got to lose?” smirking with a sadistic edge to her tone she sat up in bed, taking the parcel that the orderly handed her. Without any shame at all the patient stripped off in front of the orderly, making him wince at the sight of her rather inappropriate tattoo on her lower back. 

“When did you get that?” it was a pair of two eyes peering out from a dark background. Janet straightened up, pulling her long hair into a ponytail, taking a sharp pair of scissors and cutting the hair off. 

“Years ago. My religion told me to do it.” 

Mike resisted the urge to sigh. Her religion was one of the most strangest things he’d ever heard and reinforced his belief that she really did need locking up. He checked his phone, searching for new headlines about Grace but didn’t see anything. Janet took her makeup kit Mike had stolen from the patient locker room, applied red lipstick, brushed on some blush, then turned to the orderly. 

With her civilian clothes on she looked like an ordinary person on the street. Janet preened before the mirror, adjusting her tight skinny leg jeans, flats, then the sleeveless sweater top in a pearl color. She threw on her jean jacket, picked up her purse, then smiled at Mike. 

“Remember our deal,” she warned. “you’ll get revenge against the administrator of this hell hole. I get my daughter.” 

“As long as you’re good on it,” Mike glared down at her. “you may be a crank but your people will give that pompous asshole a good thrashing.” 

“Yeah yeah, the admin here did something wrong to you and you’re hot under the collar wanting revenge,” Janet dismissed that notion as he unlocked the door and checked the hallway. “same old story with every guy on the planet. You all have axes to grind.” 

“He fucked up my-” Mike started, eyes flashing fire at the insolent patient.

“I don’t want to hear it!” she swiped his badge at the door lock which buzzed green. “You’re just a means to an end. I’m not your confidant!” 

Mike tensed, subconsciously imagining himself snapping Jane’s crazy neck in one go. He’d be branded a hero from her bullshit, he envisaged. Janet had verbally abused him since day one but when she started talking about her so called religion he began getting ideas. She’d heard him talking about his problem then fed him information so that he got the impression that she could help him. The orderly knew he was playing into her hands but could not help himself. 

“Get your ass out of here,” he growled, shoving her through the exit door. “before I change my mind!” 

Janet just smirked, sauntered out the door, then picked up her cell phone. “Like he believes my religion would beat up that guy! They’re off searching for aliens in that abandoned mine near Roswell!” she paged through the backlog of headlines Grace had been a part in. The most recent one had been near Christmas when she was walking through a crowded maternity store. “I thought I taught my daughter not to copulate unless she was married!” swearing, she zoomed in on the photo so she could see that Grace’s figure was definitely swelled up. 

“First off I need to take care of that musician who knocked her up!” the malevolent wheels in her mind started turning as she began to call a few of her cult friends, walking down the road towards one of their safehouses not far away. 

**

“Ready for this?” Adam picked up his mike from the stand as the curtain began to rise. Grace nodded happily, sitting at the piano. Brian began the chords for We Will Rock You as Roger hit the bass drum. The Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve bash had begun and Queen + Adam Lambert were the headliners. Ryan Seacrest launched into his soliloquy, accompanied by two monitors which had pictures of the last year. 

The last song of the evening was We Are the Champions; it hadn’t been a long set due to TV commercial restrictions but everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Once they were backstage the new year was being rung in. Roger grabbed Grace by the waist, turned her around, then gave her a big kiss, lifting her up a little bit for effect. Brian grabbed a glass of champagne, laughed with Adam, then both raised up their glasses to toast Grace and Roger. 

“Happy new year!” Roger sang out, lowering Grace down, sliding a hand over her belly. “To both of you!” 

Grace laughed, putting her hand over Roger’s, moving it to the small of her back. “I can’t remember when I’ve had so much fun at new year’s before!” 

“I bet! Come on, I have a drink for you!” he steered her to sit on the couch and gave her some sparkling cider instead of champagne. Grace happily thanked him, taking a drink of it while her mind suddenly went on high alert. 

Grace! Freddie said inside her head. She’s out!

My mom?

She broke out this morning and she’s coming for you! Freddie gave her a mental image of her 68-year-old mother, cell phone in hand, giggling as she walked down the street. She knows everything! An image of a cell phone picture gallery with all of her press cuttings saved flashed through her mind. 

“Oh god!” Grace murmured. “She will be after me.” 

Grace, you should run and hide yourself somewhere she can’t find you! Janet is vicious; she’ll kill your baby and your with no mercy! Freddie begged her. Go into hiding; have your baby and then you can get her! 

“Grace?” Adam interrupted her thoughts. “Are you OK? You’re white in the face!” 

Brian and Roger loomed above her, concern evident as she stood up. “What’s going on?” Brian asked. 

“Nothing! I’m just overtired at the moment. I need to head back to the Plaza.” 

“All right,” Roger kissed her as Brian gave her the overcoat she’d brought. “I’ll be up shortly.” 

“Yeah right,” Grace giggled at him. “I know you. You three will party tonight! Try not to get too drunk, OK?” 

“All right,” Adam mock pouted. “sleep tight now.” 

“Yes, get some rest,” Brian hugged her affectionately. “you look drained.” 

“Gee thanks.” Grace caught a cab to the Plaza hotel, went up to the room, tossed off her coat, then sat on the bed. She kicked off her shoes, rolling slightly as the baby was making it hard for her to move around. The pianist rubbed her belly briefly then relaxed herself. “OK Freddie, tell me everything.” 

OK. It seemed to Grace that Freddie sat down next to her on the bed. She couldn’t see him in spirit form but knew that he was there. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the late singer’s voice. 

Janet escaped before dawn, London time today. She knows everything about you, has all the clippings on her phone, and she’s royally pissed off that you got pregnant behind her back. An orderly by the name of Mike helped her escape; he has some problem with the hospital’s administrator and wants revenge or something. Janet promised him she could help with that. Her mindset is exactly what you thought; she wants to kill you now and your unborn child. 

“She has no remorse, no depth of feeling,” Grace shivered, feeling something cold across her belly. “always. So what’s going to happen once we return to the UK?” 

She will hunt you down and try to murder you. I want you to go into hiding, have your daughter, and then go after her. 

“She’ll hunt down my daughter like she did me, Freddie. I know she thinks I’m possessed by demons and she will think the same of my baby. Janet will murder us both.” 

True, true. Freddie sighed. 

“Hang on. She knows Tommy Black knocked me up. What’s going to happen to him? Should I call and warn him?” 

Don’t! Freddie exclaimed. They could check his cell phone records and you could be implicated if something does happen! Stay ignorant for the time being. You return to the UK in two days’ time and I will not leave your side. 

“This is what I expected honestly,” Grace felt older than her years. “it was a matter of time as long as she’s alive. Mom’s a manipulator. Freddie, can you tell me anything about Tommy? Has he even thought of our daughter at all? I leaked word it was a daughter to the media today.” 

He knows, the singer assured her. It seems that Tommy’s having mixed emotions about your pregnancy and is avoiding thinking about it. But he knows that once she’s born he’ll have to man up and take responsibility. However, he is taking lovers left and right so I’d advise not having relations with him again. 

“Having relations?” Grace’s tension broke and she started to snigger. 

All right, fuck! Tommy’s being avoidant right now. Keep your head down and take care of yourself. You’ve got a miracle forming in there. There was a definite coldness on her midsection now. Seems lazy enough. Doesn’t she move? 

“They don’t move too much at the five month mark. I’ll be six months when we get back in the UK so she’ll get active pretty quickly.” 

Roger’s coming up now. If you don’t want to talk about it, I’d recommend going to sleep or at least faking it. Freddie advised. I can give him a dream based on what we were talking about. 

“Sure.” Grace got up, changed into a black and white check nightshirt, cleaned her teeth and climbed into bed. The pianist pretended to be asleep as Roger opened up the door, peering in, smiling to see her looking like she was asleep. 

“She sleeping?” Brian’s voice sounded from the hallway. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. She looked preoccupied so I was a bit worried.” 

“Of course she’s preoccupied, Brian; she’s growing a life in there!” Roger teased. “Have a good night.” he shut the door softly. The drummer got ready for bed, climbing in next to Grace, stroking her hair. 

“Good night, sweetie.” gently Roger kissed her neck. Grace felt his lips on her, making a little sleepy noise. She felt herself relax, all tension left her body; sleep came quicker than she thought. 

**

Two days later, the entire Queen + Adam Lambert entourage touched down at Heathrow airport. Everyone was bleary eyed and jet lagged from the time change but they resolutely departed the airport for their various homes. Adam and some of the American crew had rented a townhouse, Brian went off happily to see Anita, leaving Roger and Grace. 

“How about a drink? Coffee?” the drummer took Grace to a coffee shop near where he lived. They had gotten settled in a booth when Roger told Grace of a disturbing dream he had during their last night in New York. “Ludicrous I know but Grace-”

“It’s real,” she quietly interrupted him. “Freddie came to me and told me my mom got out. I think she might go after Tommy for impregnating me and leaving me.” 

“He didn’t know you were pregnant and neither did you.” Roger’s blue eyes turned dark with worry, thinking that Grace looked like a scared little girl. “Look, we can do something. What about I take you to my place in Montreux? We can stay there for the rest of your pregnancy, you can give birth there and we can work something out.” 

“You sound like Freddie did. Mom will come after me no matter what. It doesn’t matter whether I give birth or not. She will find me and I think she’ll come after me after one of the concerts. That way she knows where I am and I’m on stage-she could predict my every move. The key to remember here Roger,” Grace leaned in, making him do the same. “we try to watch her watching us.” 

“If she does something to Tommy?” Roger whispered into her ear while kissing her. 

“Then the media will let us know. A big act like that would generate some headlines.” 

“True. Why don’t you come live with me?” 

“I’d be happy to,” Grace smiled. “gotta stop by my apartment first and empty it. It’s not much mind you. I go around the world so I never even unpacked.” 

“Let’s go then.” Roger put down a tip then both left the coffee house. 

Grace wasn’t kidding about her place. She had two boxes full of books, a toiletries bag, and that was it. “I travel reasonably light,” she picked up a small box and followed Roger out. “I have all my clothes, the designer dresses are rented, same as the jewels, and I only own sneakers.” 

“You have some stuff in your house in Maine.” 

“Mostly borrowed from my neighbor like his car. That was one of the happiest Christmases I’ve ever had, Roger.” they deposited the three boxes in the trunk of his car. 

“Same here. I’m glad we could include Brian and Anita.” they got into the car and headed out for the countryside. Roger’s mansion loomed up, set on immaculate lawn, a cul-de-sac in the front, a gravel path leading to the doorway. The house was a modern style, a brick chimney at the back, and a garden down in a gully. 

“It’s beautiful.” Grace was in awe as she stood on the path. Roger brought her boxes inside, she brought her suitcases. 

“I should have brought those in for you.” he teased.

“What? I’m capable. I’m a girl.” 

“Yes but also...” the drummer put his hands on either one of her sides, drawing them forward so they met over her bulge. “You can’t forget that you have a pretty little daughter on the way.” 

“It’s easy now. She’s not moving very much.” 

“She should be,” Roger looked concerned. “late bloomer probably. But anyway I have something I want you to see in the back.” 

In the garden near the swimming pool Roger led Grace into a wide circle that had a semi circle of cypress trees growing on one side. On a slightly raised platform with his fist in the air, there was a statue of Freddie Mercury. 

“Oh my god! He’s majestic!” 

Roger laughed at Grace’s expression, draping an arm around her shoulders. “I’d exchange this Freddie for the real one though,” he looked mournful for a moment. “he meant a lot to me.” 

“He knows, Rog. You all knew that he was on his way out and then it happened,” she steered him towards the house. “this might be a stupid question but did knowing in advance that he was going to die help at all in your grief or did it make it worse?”

“It made no difference. Wait, a tiny bit. We would not have been able to tolerate him dying suddenly with no explanation. Freddie didn’t think that we deserved it. He at least leveled with us and was honest about it.” 

“It makes a difference,” Grace agreed, ushering him into the house. “where’s your room?” 

Roger brought her things into his room, refusing to let her move anything from the foyer. It was a relatively big room with a four poster bed, headboard and armchair all done in light maplewood. He hoisted her suitcases on top of his bureau, opened up the unused drawers and told her to go for it. Unpacking her toiletries box Roger lined up her shampoo, soap, and assorted LUSH bars on the counter top. Her makeup bag went into a drawer, same for the makeup mirror, which Roger didn’t seem to like too much. It was a flimsy square in a wooden frame and was loose, jumping up and down when he moved it. 

“How about I get you a better makeup mirror, love?” walking back into the room he saw Grace hanging up her good outfits. 

“What’s that?” she paused, putting her robe on a hanger. 

“I’ll get a new makeup mirror for you,” he got her in a front to back hug, purring in her ear. “how about one that bolts onto the wall so you can have your hands free to apply whatever gunk you use on that pretty face.” 

“Well.. I like to apply my makeup in natural light, Roger.” 

‘All right. I see a nice makeup station over there where the light hits it every morning.” that section of the room was just big enough for a makeup table. Roger’s empty suitcases were taking up that space currently but he could shove them under the bed. Grace grinned as he passed his hands over her swelling, knowing he was half in love with her daughter already. 

“I think you’re more in love with her than I am.” 

“Why would you say that?” he broke the embrace, staring intently. 

“I… I can’t explain it, Rog.” 

“Well, try. We have time.” he sat down in the arm chair while she sat on the bed. 

“OK. My daughter is unwanted, basically. I’m not happy about being pregnant and I wish that she was a bad dream I could wake up from. She’s been a little more active, I haven’t bonded with her at all, and to be blunt, I hate her. She’s monopolizing me, using my energy. Really, I’m pissed off at the fact I’ve had a few miscarriages before and I got lulled into a false sense of security by the illusion that I was impregnable. Even some doctors told me to stop thinking about kids because it would never happen.” 

Roger processed this, trying to understand her viewpoint. He’d noticed her lack of maternal behavior before and had guessed at her dissociation. The drummer knew of many women who in fact hated being pregnant and actively hating the baby before it was born. Grace hated the fact she’d been told one thing yet her body had done something completely different altogether. She was the type of person to make plans and hated it when they got ruined. The pianist had planned for a life without children yet those plans were off due to the curve ball her biology had thrown her. 

“You’re very quiet, Rog,” Grace ventured nervously. “do you think I’m a bad person?” 

“No,” he said instantly, crossing over to her. “you forget what the female body is designed to do, that’s all. The doctors can say all they want but in the end your body has the last laugh. I also think of what you admitted to when we were in New Orleans; how you had a mom but she wasn’t a good one. You don’t know what to do or how to act so you get angry.” he took her hands then pinned her down on top of the bed, forcing her to lay down so her bump stuck out. 

“I get mad when I’m frustrated.” 

“It’s natural,” Roger agreed, taking the zipper of her hoodie and slowly drawing it down. “I see your chest expanded some more,” he brushed his lips over her neck then kissed her collar bone. “oh, no shirt on under this. Were you hoping to get some?” 

“I was in a hurry.” smirking, Roger lifted his face away from her chest, watching as he dragged the zipper down slowly. It snaked down underneath her chest, moved further away another inch or two, then rose up a little higher, skating right over the bump. The fabric of the hoodie fell away from the belly softly, opening it up for him to view. 

“Look at that,” the drummer touched the bump very delicately, determined to steer Grace’s mind off of her troubles and get her to see just how he saw her. “six months now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Amazing you can do something like that,” he cut off her anti pregnancy soliloquy before it got started. “silence that negative voice and just think to yourself that you did that! Apart from the obvious part Tommy played you’re doing all of the work.” Roger took her hand, gazing down at her lovingly from a distance of about a foot. She was lying on her back and he was on his side; Grace was watching him in wonderment. Roger freed her hands, taking one and dragging it over her midsection in order to try to get her to understand. 

“Come on then, we can raise her together. You’ll develop your own mother instinct on the way. As soon as she comes out you’ll be in love,” he pressed her hand to the top of her bump. “you have a connection to her that nobody else does. You’ll be nothing like your own mother. That sort of thing isn’t hereditary.” 

Grace knew that it wasn’t but that had been her underlying worry all the time now. As soon as she had been born her mother’s mind had gone to pieces. Even before as a child her mother had been the gullible type. Roger guessed by seeing his girlfriend’s eyes well up a little bit that he’d really hit the nerve of her fear. 

“You won’t be anything like her,” the drummer reassured Grace with a kiss. “you’re too clever.” 

“I can’t doubt you,” Grace murmured. “I love you, Roger.” 

“I love you too,” Roger gave her a long kiss, only stopping when both of them felt a push right under their hands. “someone else loves you too.” 

“So I feel.” it wasn’t an open declaration of love but Roger felt that Grace would declare it after her daughter was born. The pianist didn’t deny what Roger had said, he had validated her real fear, reassured her, comforted her which was all she could ask for. 

With a smile on his face Roger lightly rubbed Grace’s bump for a moment, then kissed that as well. 

“You’re right; I think I do have a bit of a fetish.” he teased coyly, making her laugh. 

“You’re making me hot.” 

“Oh! Do tell!” Roger jumped on her, stripping her pants off and all his clothes. A moment later he found that she was ready for him. “You are very wet, cutie. My god, you are sopping!”

“Told you! My sex drive is really revving up lately.” 

“Too happy to oblige!” he didn’t need to ease himself into her that time!

**

After a few days to acclimatize themselves back to London time, Roger was coming into the kitchen where Grace had cooked them a nice breakfast. He accepted a mug of coffee from her, sat down at the table and opened up the newspaper. Grace sat opposite him, dressed for the day in a gold colored long skirt, clogs, and a light red maternity top with a pattern of flashy hummingbirds on the collar. A flash caught Roger’s eyes which made him look up. His girlfriend was wearing the earrings he had given her; the golden cats. 

“Those are very becoming to you,” he remarked as she turned on her tablet. “understated but marvelous on those beautiful ears.” 

“Hmmm… I could be in the mood for a quickie before we go to rehearsal.” 

Roger’s eyes almost bugged out. “You are insatiable lately. Most women don’t feel horny in the third trimester.” 

“They give us horny pregnant chicks a bad name. Say, half an hour?”

“Great. Now I’m glad I didn’t dress yet!” he was in his blue robe. 

“I’ll be taking that off of you soon enough.” she teased, checking out the latest headlines. 

SINGER MURDERED leapt out at Grace, causing her to start reading almost against her own free will. 

“Roger!” he jumped, seeing Grace look distressed. 

“What is it? Is it the baby-”

“No! Listen: Tommy Black, famous singer and frontman of the band Black Satin, was found dead in an alleyway yesterday afternoon by a local passerby. Currently on a tour of Asia he and the band had just finished a concert in Shanghai when someone accosted him walking to the afterparty. Police on the scene suspect foul play, suspects are being interviewed. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head and torso with knife wounds.” 

“Whoa. Your mother, is this her MO?” 

“Yeah. There’s more here: Grace Mitchell had a fling with Tommy Black several months ago and is having his baby, a little girl. Black never said anything public about Grace nor the baby, but sources say that he was warming up to the idea of being a father, and had been talking about contacting Grace in order to work out a custody arrangement. Those liars!” Grace exclaimed, closing the window. “Freddie told me that he was avoiding anything to do with me or the baby.” 

“That was a save face line by the family I’m sure.” Roger agreed with her. 

“It doesn’t matter now. He knew that I’m pregnant by him and what he wanted to do is null and void. I have sole custody.” 

“Unless the grandparents want to get involved.” 

“Nope. He’s alone like I am. Or was,” Grace amended as the baby kicked her. “she’s going to be quite an athlete!” 

“Getting active now, eh?” Roger finished his breakfast and stood up. 

“Oh yeah. I’m already thinking about what to call her. Ideas?” Grace stood up, took Roger by the arm, then steered him into the living room with the gargantuan fireplace. She took off his robe, hitched up her skirt, then began necking him. 

“Well, I’ve always liked Sam, Valerie, or Michaela.” 

“Sam I could go for. We’ll call her Sam.” 

“I wish it was all that easy.” Roger unbuttoned her shirt and began to suck on her chest while she played with him, sinking down onto his cock with ease. The drummer jumped a little bit, feeling that rough dampness encircling him while he stared at her chest then her bump. He took it into his hands, imagining that in three months he would be holding the baby inside her, showing her around.. 

“What are you thinking about?” Grace brought him back down to earth. Roger responded automatically to bottoming out and began to thrust. 

“That in another three months you’ll be pushing her out and we’ll be raising her together.” their bodies started to make suction noises. “Wow, listen to that!” Grace said no more as they worked together and got off. Her orgasms were much more intense than usual now; she was more sensitive due to increased blood circulation engorging her uterus. Roger found that pleasing as well; he knew exactly when her orgasm hit and he could time his accordingly. 

When they were done, Grace fell back on the couch breathlessly. Roger kissed her, then placed both hands on her belly and said to it, “You’ll have to come out so we can make you some brothers and sisters!” 

The pianist laughed, her hands on his. “Maybe one or two more but after that you’re carrying them!” 

“In your dreams! Let me go get dressed.” he left the room while Grace sat up. She leaned forward to the coffee table to grab her phone, then felt and saw a push. Grace leaned forward and back then got a big kick in return. Roger returned, wearing jeans and a button up chamois shirt. “What are you doing?” 

“Look at this.” she did it again and the baby protested, turning this time so her uterus distorted completely. “Wow!” 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” 

“A bit. She keeps turning and I swear my guts are bruised!” the doorbell rang. 

Roger went off to answer the door, returning with Brian. The guitarist got a hug from Grace and a thump from the baby. “Getting active in there, isn’t she?” 

“Sam will be one active little girl.” 

“Nice name!” Brian beamed, sitting on the couch with them. “So I trust you heard about Tommy?”

“I did. Tragic and it has my mother written all over it.” 

“Are you sure she’s out?”

“Roger?” Roger showed Brian a YouTube PSA that had been circulating online and in the local news. A very heavily made up woman flashed Janet’s mug shot in a corner of the screen, stating that she was violent, paranoid and delusional. 

“When was this?” 

“Almost a week ago. Tommy is murdered yesterday and I know she’s coming for me next. Mom doesn’t waste time.” 

“Why did she go after Tommy?”

“Remember, Brian, Tommy was the father.” 

“Right. Anita is asking to meet you two for supper tonight. Is that something you want to do with Janet on the loose?” 

“Well, a nice well lit restaurant means witnesses. I think we’ll be fine.” Roger and Grace joined hands. 

“I only saw you two a few days ago. Grace, are you bigger?” the guitarist teased. 

“She’s growing, Bri. Before you know it I’ll be pushing her out!” she bared her belly, making Sam jump; everyone could see a heel poking up.

“Right! Let’s go to the rehearsal.” Roger got up, gave Grace a hand up, who drew her shirt down over her bump while Brian followed them out to the car.


End file.
